


The Last of a Bloodline

by Klara_Moonbeam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Camaraderie, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Ethical Dilemmas, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Moral Dilemmas, Nightmares, Permanent Injury, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Moonbeam/pseuds/Klara_Moonbeam
Summary: Kalen Shan belongs to a powerful family that has produced a long line of powerful force users...The Shans. His bloodline gives him great power, yet with this great power comes great enemies that will leave his past shrouded in sorrow, hidden from his memory.Now is the time for Kalen Shan to become a Padawan alongside his friends while gaining new ones...as well as a family while fighting in the Clone Wars.  While doing this he will uncover secrets of the past, secrets of his family, which have been buried for centuries...Along his journey darkness will descend, the force will show him multiple paths that he can take to help him with his destiny. Will he choose the right ones though? That is the question.
Kudos: 4





	The Last of a Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Star wars except my own plot line and oc's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalen Shan belongs to a powerful family that has produced a long line of powerful force users...The Shans. His bloodline gives him great power, yet with this great power comes great enemies that will leave his past shrouded in sorrow, hidden from his memory.
> 
> Now is the time for Kalen Shan to become a Padawan alongside his friends while gaining new ones...as well as a family while fighting in the Clone Wars. While doing this he will uncover secrets of the past, secrets of his family, which have been buried for centuries...
> 
> Along his journey darkness will descend, the force will show him multiple paths that he can take to help him with his destiny. Will he choose the right ones though? That is the question.

**3rd pov**

**_Hidden Location, on Coruscant_ **

_A Sith lord sat tapping his fingers together, waiting for his apprentice to join him in the room, he wore a dark cloak concealing himself completely. A tall figure entered bowing to his master his sickly yellow eyes glowed in the darknes. "_ _You summoned me, my Master?" He questioned, "_ _I have a mission for you. Do you recall the history of Lord Revan?" His master asked._

 _"Of course, my master. He was a powerful Sith Lord during the Old Republic, he became torn between the Jedi and Sith,eventually having offspring with a Jedi, his spirit later torn his lighter half becoming one with the force, his darker half rejecting death resolving to destroy Lord Vitiate, later on his two halves mereged together and he died a final death. "May I ask why you ask of him, Master?" The apprentice stated to his master before asking,_ _"There has been a great disturbance in the Force. It would seem that the bloodline of Revan... has not died out as many of us have belived." The sith lord said contentedly._

 _"...Master?" His apprentice questioned_ _"A young child, has come to my attention he is strong in the force. I have no doubt, he is a direct descendant of Darth Revan himself." The Sith lord smiled sinisterly, "_ _Where shall I find him my master?"_

_"Go to the Chandrila system. You will find him there. Retrieve the child, and cut down any who stand in your way. Leave no witnesses, no evidence, no trace of your presence left behind." He ordered._

_"It will be done, my master..."_

* * *

**Alderaan System**

A three year old toddler sat in the front yard of his home, waving some of his figurines shaped like jedi that were clutched in his hands around through the air as others floated around him. He was a cute kid with Sun kissed skin, dark red brown hair that fell a little bit into his wide innocent silver grey eyes, his face round with childish youth. 

"Hey there little Kalen." a woman's voice said catching the three year olds attention causing the floating toys to drop to the ground, the woman crouched down next to him. "You having fun with your toys?" She questioned. "Fwun mommy, I mwake them fly!" Kalen giggled, concentrating on his toys again he had them floating again as they had been before. 

His mother smiled in amusement and pride as she watched, she was beautiful, she had a lighter skin tone, but shared the same red brown hair as her son here's was tied in a low ponytail that fell over right shoulder, her eyes a soft olive green, and a heart shaped face. "You're getting really good at that aren't you? How a bout you surprise your daddy by showing him how good you've gotten when he gets home?" She suggested

"Yea!!" Kalen agreed enthusiastically, his mother laughed softly and ran her fingers through his hair, "Alright how about some Star Blossom for a snack, does that sound good?" She asked her Kalen nodded in agreement still playing with his toys. "Okay, I'll be right back stay right here okay?" she waited for her son's confirmation, "Okay mommy." Kalen said. She placed a kiss on top of his head, stood up and went back into their house. 

His mother picked up a Star blossom fruit from their bowl of fruit on the kitchen table, rinsed it off in the sink, and started cutting it up. Placing the cut pieces into a small bowl she had gotten down. As she was busy cutting a adult male quietly entered the house, and crept up behind her. He was at least 6'0 ft.

His arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump and a startled yelp to leave her lips, "Hello love." He said his voice loving , turning her head she saw her loving husband watching her in amusement. "For kriffs sake I've told you to stop doing that Davin!!" She scolded glaring at him without any actual heat behind it. Davin chuckled deeply and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned around in his arm so she could face him, He was handsome with short dark brown hair, a chiseld face with light stubble, the same silver grey eyes as Kalen, and the same Sun kissed skin tone. "But it's oh so amusing watching you jump every time Iris. " Davin said cheekily getting a light slap on the chest in response along with an indignant huff.

"You better not be teaching our son any of your mischievous ways." Iris warned glaring playfully , Davin chuckled once more and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I make no such promises." Davin retorted a smile on his face, Iris rolled her eyes in defeat. "Kalen has a surprise he wants to show you. " Iris said, Davin lifted a brow, "Does he now? And what would that be?" He asked Iris smiled at him, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, but I'll give you call hint it has to do with your side of the family." 

Davin was silent, lost in thought before it came to him, "The Force?" Davin asked Iris nodded smiling. "He's growing stronger, earlier he had several of his figurines floating around him." she said softly, Davin's smile widened pride shining in his eyes. "That's great, you know for a three year old out son sure is amazing. " Davin remarked, "Have you ever considered on giving him to the Jedi to train? They would take him in. " Iris suggested though she wasn't fond of the idea of giving up her son.

Davin shook his head sighing heavily, "No, I'd rather not have to resort to that unless absolutely necessary, that is our last resort. Besides I can train him about the Force myself, just like my mother did with me and I'd like to think I turned out pretty okay." Davin said. "Davin I don't want to give him up either," she replied in agreement with her husband. "But I also know that besides us not getting to see him anymore, there wouldn't be any danger and there will be other children like him." Iris reasoned.

Davin sighed again, "Maybe not, but my family has gained a lot of enemies over the years and there are people who would jump at the chance to use him for their own benefit, and I'm worried about what may happen if his name is known publicly. " Davin explained. "I know that the Mandalorians won't be happy, but there aren't any Sith around either, didn't the Jedi declare the Sith to be extinct millennia ago?" She questioned.

"They did. " He confirmed with a nod. "But even the Jedi can make mistakes...I sense darkness in the galaxy, and it worries me. My Mother did it with me as well, she shielded me from those who could wield the Force, just as I am doing with our son." Iris sighed and wrapped her arms around him as well resting her cheek on his chest."Whatever you decide Davin, I trust you." She said softly, Davin tightened his hold on her resting his cheek against the top of her head letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"If you believe he shouldn't be given to the Jedi then I won't fight you on it. " Not for the first time Davin thanked the Force for giving him such a loving, and understanding wife. After another moment Iris broke away from him and grabbed Kalen's bowl of Star blossom fruit, "I better go back to Kalen, I've kept him waiting long enough. You should come out and join us. Before we have to come inside, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Iris said opening the front door noting the dark overcast and distant rumble of thunder, "Give me a moment and I'll be right there." Davin said Iris smiled and left. 

Iris smiled as she walked to Kalen turning her head back one last time to look back at their simple house out by fields and forests, away from any major cities. Turning her head back around her heart nearly stopped when she saw a figure in a black cloak approaching Kalen, who remained blissfully unaware still stuck in his own little world. Iris wasn't force sensitive like her husband and son but she just had a bad feeling inside her that was screaming at her that her son was in danger. 

The bowl of Star Blossom fruit fell from her hands and she ran towards her son, Iris was extremely grateful that Kalen wasn't using the Force at all like he was earlier. The moment her fingers touched the fabric of Kalen's shirt, she snatched him up into her arms holding him tightly to her, causing a surprised yelp to leave him. "Can I help you sir?" Iris asked cautiously.

"Yes, you can in fact. I'm a member of the Jedi Order, it has come to our attention that your child is Force sensitive. " he informed with a smile, though there was no warmth in it, it felt cold and harsh. "I was sent here to possibly retrieve this child, and bring him to the Temple on Coruscant, to learn the ways of the Force." He said, Iris frowned clutched Kalen even tighter to her and took a step back, feeling more uneasy about this. "I'm sorry master Jedi, I'm afraid you must have the wrong family, our son isn't Force sensitive." Iris stated.

Davin propped open the front door and leaned against the door frame, watching the exchange cautiously with narrowed eyes, something about this felt off. "It's not uncommon for the parents not to know." the man said dismissively, "But this is of utmost importance, I must take him quickly. This is a dangerous time for Force sensitive children, there are rumors that some have been kidnapped."

"Well thank you for your concern Master Jedi, but our family won't have anything to worry about, as I said before our son, is not a Force sensitive. " Iris replied more firmly not liking where this was going, At the door frame Davin grew more tense, cautious, and wary the longer the exchange went on. "Mam, you must give your son to me." The Zabrak practically growled.

"I have to do no such thing, can you even prove that you are a Jedi?" Iris challenged her protective mother instincts making her seam more fearless, the Zabrak's eyes flashed a bright sickly yellow, Kalen let out a yelp of fear and buried his face into Iris's shoulder. Davin's eyes widen in horror seeing the color from where he was. Davin stretched out a hand inside the house using the Force, a cylinder lightsaber flew into his hand. Davin ran like never before toward his wife and son with incredible speed.

"Very well, if you insist..." The Zabrak reached for his belt, "Iris! BACK!" Davin yelled thrusting his arms out while running, then kept one thrusted toward and whipped one back. Using the Force to push the sith away and using it to yank Iris and Kalen towards him. Causing her to yelp in surprise and for the sith's red lightsaber to ignite just as he was forced back. Davin caught her and Kalen, preventing them from falling over.

"What is he?!" Iris cried out in shock, "He's a Sith! He's come for Kalen!" Davin explained quickly. A loud yell, full of outrage sounded as the sith recovered from the Force push Davin used on him. Kalen whimpered, Iris quickly stroked his head."It'll be alright sweet heart, mommy and daddy won't let anything happen to you," she soothed, her voice hitching a little bit.

Davin glanced back towards the sith that was approaching them lightsaber ablaze, then back at Iris, a pained expression coming across his face. Sensing what he was about to do her eyes widened in horror, "No! Davin No!!" she protested, "Iris I have to, I'm sorry." he said sadly. "Please, t-there must be another way!" she pleads desperately, tears welling in her olive green eyes.

"There's no other option You have to go, get out son out of here safe. I'll hold him off!" he said firmly, his eyes hardening. Igniting the lightsaber in his hand the color of it a glowing cyan blue, "Davin, no!" she protested in anguish, "Iris, Go!" he shouted, shoving her away from him with the force just as the sith got to him. Davin countered a swing from the sith, thunder boomed overhead sounding as if a canon just went off, and lightning light up the sky flashes so bright it almost seemed the world was on fire.

Davin managed to spare her one more loving look, "I love you," he mouthed before focusing once more on his opponent. Iris watched in anguish for a few seconds, tears in her eyes before she into the forest disappearing from view, sobbing quietly to herself as she carried Kalen away to safety. Out in the front yard Davin continued fighting with the sith, nearly matching him for blow by blow. Unfortunately Davin lost his footing due to uneven ground, and fell down.

The Sith lunged towards Davin with a growl, planing to impale him. But, Davin rolled to the side, avoiding the red lightsaber, coming back up on his feet and swung his own lightsaber hitting the Sith on the shoulder. The Sith let out yell of pain, he snarled at Davin, also smirked in sick amusement."You're a fool, if you think you can best me." he spat out mockingly. Davin smirked, "I don't have to best you, I just have to give my wife enough time to get our son far away from you." He said, the rain started at first it started off as a small drizzle before it started pouring.

Scowling the Sith dashed forwards, swinging his blade at Davin, Davin however blocked the strike and swung, the Sith leaned to the side to avoid the attack, then launched into a series of quick and deadly strikes. Davin did his best to block them, their blades hissed as they clashed with each other. After seeing an opening from Sith's rage Davin blinked water out of his eyes, stepped past his strike and then kicked his legs out causing the Sith to stumble for footing on the slick ground. Davin slashed out with his lightsaber once more.

The Sith stumbled back to avoid being hit once more, glancing at his arm there was a small, smoldering cut in his sleeve. He looked up, his sickly yellow eyes flare in absolute outrage, how...how was this man with no proper training managing to hit him!!

With a roar of absolute fury the Sith, charged forwards his lightsaber swinging at insanely fast speeds, delivering blows with great strength. Davin managed to block several of them, once more but it was much harder this time. The Sith's lightsaber slashed down and cut deeply into Davin's left side, he cried out in agony, collapsing onto his back his lightsaber falling to the ground. He placed his hands on his wound they instantly became covered in warm slick blood. A heavy boot was then pressed onto his chest, and a red saber is held to his throat.

"Where, is the boy?!" He demanded dangerously, Davin gritted his teeth, grimacing in pain yet still sent a defiant glare back at the Sith, "He's long gone by now you Sith scum!" he spat with venom. The Sith's lightsaber was then swung at him, the red flash of a lightsaber is the last thing Davin Shan would see in this life.

* * *

Iris ran through the forest in the pouring rain, lighting overhead illuminated the forest often. She was trying desperately to get as far away from the house and the Sith as possible, clutching Kalen tightly in her arms. Her poor son was so confused, and so frightened, she comforted him while she ran. Branches slapped Iris in the face leaving cuts, leaves and small twigs were strewn through her hair, upturned tree roots threatened to trip her but she didn't dare stop running.There was a shortcut through the forest that would get her to the nearest city faster, the city has yet to be named. 

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Kalen asked quietly whimpering a little, Iris took a hard right turn than ran through a small river, small forest critters quickly got out of the way as Iris barreled through.His innocent question made Iris's breathe hitch as she looked down at her son, his look of innocence and fear was enough to break her heart. "He's protecting us from the bad guy. It'll be okay Kalen." Iris said running a shaky hand through his hair. 

Kalen shivered from the cold rain, and clung to her. Iris knew she had to get away as fast as possible, her son could not fall into the hands of the Sith. Before she realized it, they arrived at the shortcut it had two rocky walls that faced each other and a pathway in the middle that lead to the unnamed city...only the pathway was blocked off. Several trees had fallen over due to the storm, and seemed to have fallen on top of each other making a barricade between them and the pathway.

The only way to get through to the pathway was to climb up and over the trees, but that would take to long in the rain to ensure she didn't slip and injure herself plus she had Kalen with her. "No..." Iris whispered feeling complete hopelessness crash down on her, it felt like all was lost.

Suddenly a comforting presence suddenly washed over Iris causing her to look behind her, much to her shock, several feet behind her was a ghost like figure forming out of pale, glowing smoke, taking the form of a woman. She had what seemed to be fair skin and blue-gray eyes, her brown-black hair cut short with braided ponytails on either side of her face. She was a relatively short woman though she radiated a sense of power, confidence, and resolute calm.

 _"You can save him... he has a great destiny ahead of him."_ she whispered, her voice echoing in Iris's mind. Suddenly all around Iris and Kalen glowing yellow green feline eyes appeared in the bushes deep growls sounding all around, Iris tightened her hold on Kalen. One pair of the glowing yellow green eyes stepped forward and revealed its self, Iris had to bite back a small scream of fright in front of her now was a Vorn cegar. Vorn cegars were a hybrid between Vorn tigers and Vorn cheetahs both deadly predators.

Vorn cegars had Vorn tigers distinctive horns as well as their blue, sleek fur, but Vorn cegars fur is spotted like a Vorn cheetahs fur. They were smaller than a Vorn tiger but bigger than a Vorn cheetah, their build was leaner like a Vorn cheetahs. They had the incredible speed of a Vorn cheetah but the strength of a Vorn tiger. Though unlike both solitary hunters Vorn cegars lived in prides and marked their territory on tree trunks with their deadly claws.

Iris couldn't understand why they were here in front of her, Vorn cegars lived deeper in the forest and none of the prides had territory around here. The ghost figure laid a calming hand on Iris's shoulder, "Don't be afraid she and her pride will not harm you or your son." She said, "Place Kalen on her back, I will guide her to the nearest city for Kalen, she and her pride will protect him until he's safe." The ghost figure said.

Iris realized the ghost figure must be a spirit of the Force and this must be the will of the Force as her husband had mentioned before. Iris placed Kalen on the Vorn cegars making sure he had at least had one hand holding on to the Vorn cegar who shifted due to the new weight. Kalen looked up at his mother holding her hand with his free hand a small whimper escaping his lips. Why wasn't mommy getting on too?

"Shhh, shh, it's going to be alright sweetheart." Iris whispered lovingly to him, stroking his hair, "Mommy..." he mummered in content, leaning into her touch.Iris smiled sadly years streaming down her face, knowing that she couldn't join him, this is where her story would end. It broke her heart knowing that her son would have to grow up without parents, scarred for life at the knowledge that we were killed.

Iris prayed to the Force even though she wasn't Force sensitive, that her son would be protected, that he would be safe, be strong like his father, and that he would be able to fulfill his purpose in life, live a happy life. Furious yelling could be heard in the distance, though it sounded closer now. Iris knew she would have to leave him now, but an wanted to give him one last message.

"Mommy, why arewn't you getting on?" Kalen asked full of innocence, the ghost figure looked at her sadly Iris squeezed Kalen's hand, "Kalen know that no matter what happens mommy and daddy will always love you, we'll always be with you, Kalen be safe, be kind, be strong." Iris whispered to him he looked at her in confusion, Iris shut her eyes tightly, tears flowing through them. The ghost figure approached the Vorn cegar laying a hand on it, "Go swiftly." She said with that the Vorn cegar bounded towards the fallen trees, Kalen's hand was ripped from Iris's, the Vorn cegar's pride leaped from the bushes and followed her loyally. 

"Mommy!" Kalen cried out tearfully, making Iris's breath catch in her throat. The Vorn cegars had no trouble climbing the trees even in the rain, skillfully climbing to the top before leaping down to the other side carrying Kalen from view. The ghost figure disappeared from view, a few moments later the Sith stormed up behind her lightsaber ablaze. Iris whipped around to face him, glaring at him through her tear filled gaze. His cold, wild sickly yellow eyes flare angrily at her, analyzing her with contempt and disgust.

He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against a tree, "Where is he?!" he demanded furiously, "Far out of your reach Sith," Iris spat bravely. He snarled tightening his hold on her neck causing her to choke, his lightsaber diged into the ground."Wrong, answer wench! NOW WHERE IS THE BOY!?" he roared absolutely livid, jabbing the lightsaber in her direction. Iris's eyes narrowed, no longer afraid now that Kalen was safe. "I'll die before i'll ever tell you." Iris replied coldly, and with firm determination she spat in his face.

His sickly yellow eyes flashed with fury, he stabbed his lightsaber forwards directly through her chest, and through her heart. Iris gasped in shock and pain, glancing down at the lightsaber that was stabbed all the way to the hilt, and then back up at the Sith, his sickly yellow eyes piercing her soul. "He... will amount to more... than you ever will," She hissed, He violently retracted his lightsaber, and she collapsed onto her knees, vision fluttering into darkness. As Iris slumped onto her side, barely feeling the pain, the last thought she had was about her husband, her son, her Kalen... her legacy.

_Daddy and I love you, Kalen._


End file.
